Final Decision
by Lestat De Lioncout
Summary: The Shikon Jewel was fromed.........
1. The final decision

Final decision Chapter 1 Inuyasha's true feelings  
  
This is what has happened so far. The Shikon Jewel has been fully formed and Kagome has it and Inuyasha is about to go to Kagome and talk to her. 'means thinking' "means saying a loud"  
  
Inuyasha: 'What am I going to say to her, oh kagome could you give me the shikon jewel so I can become a demon? I don't think so she would never buy it. What am I going to do?'  
  
Kagome: "Hi Inuyasha what are you doing this late at night??" 'What will I do the shikon jewel is formed and now he doesn't need me I guess I will just break it to him then go back into my era. '  
  
Inuyasha: 'god I am nervous' "Kagome I was about to ask you the same question, why are you out this late, now that the jewel is fully formed it is more dangerous."  
  
Kagome: 'ok here goes' "Inuyasha since we found the entire jewel I am going home, for good. Since I will be in my time and Sango, Shippou, and Miroku won't need it I am giving you the shikon jewel. Do what ever you want with it."  
  
Inuyasha just stands there as Kagome lifts her delicate hand and opens it like a new flower blooming to reveal the shikon jewel hidden within.  
  
Kagome: "Take it, I don't need it and Shippou can stay with Sango and Miroku and they can protect themselves from you once you become a full demon, and I am not needed here so go ahead and take it"  
  
Now a small tear trickles down Kagome's beautiful face (I am not gay, but she is beautiful from Inuyasha's point of view). Inuyasha lifts his hand to wipe it away and to Kagome's surprise he starts to lean forward.  
  
Kagome: 'What is he doing??? Is he trying to kiss me??'  
  
Inuyasha is leaning forward to kiss Kagome's face in one quick graceful moment he lunges forward and in an act of complete passion he kisses her with the utmost love and devotion.  
  
After what seemed like hours Inuyasha pulled him self back form that act of passion and turns and begins to walk away.  
  
Inuyasha: 'I can't take the jewel it just wouldn't be right, but this is what I have been waiting for. No I will walk away.'  
  
Kagome: "No Inuyasha WAIT, I don't want the stupid jewel!!" As she says this she throws the jewel on her necklaces in Inuyasha's direction. He pauses, turns, looks at the jewel in the ground, in into Kagome's crying eyes and whispers.. 


	2. The Accident

Chapter 2 The accident  
  
Inuyasha: "no"  
  
Kagome: "Fine then, let it sit here in the grass until some demon takes it and uses it to become much stronger and kills you all! I will be in my era with my boyfriend!"  
  
Inuyasha was shocked at this last statement.  
  
Inuyasha: 'She has a boyfriend?' "Kagome you have a boyfriend?"  
  
Kagome: 'oh shit!!!!!!!!!I can't believe I said that' "Well.uh...maybe..."  
  
Inuyasha: 'I can't believe this Kagome has a boyfriend!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' "Well go back then, TO YOUR HAPPY LIFE WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND!!!!!!!!. I will take the jewel then and go and become a full demon and reign upon this era as well as YOURS"  
  
Inuyasha was very jealous as well as upset and pissed off  
  
Kagome: "Wait Inuyasha I didn't mean that I was just pissed off. You know what I mean don't you?"  
  
Inuyasha: "Oh yeah I know what It is like to have a boyfriend and lie about it. Get over your self and admit to your self you have a boyfriend!!!"  
  
Kagome: now in tears "Fine *sob* I will go home and never intend on coming back!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha: "Fine well before you go I want to do a little something for you" he said evilly As he says this he speedily grabs the shikon jewel and out of pure frustration takes his razor sharp claws sand shoves his hand deep into his own bowls and in his hand is the shikon jewel!! He is shoving the shikon jewel straight into his body??!!?!?!? Suddenly his deep gash heals, then he starts to look a little different, then he begins to grow. Then he suddenly begins to look like Sesso-Maru his big dog form!! 


	3. The big no no

Kagome: 'OH MY GOD why did he do this I didn't mean to piss him off that bad. Man I knew this was a mistake! Well he would have found out sooner or later, but that is beside the point. I hope he is the same Inuyasha. Wait a minute what am I saying of course he wont be the same Inuyasha, he is going to try and kill me because I am like Kikyou, Then he is going to kill Kikyou I am going to be dead meat.' "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
Inuyasha: 'Holy crap look at me! I am bigger that my stupid half brother Sesshou-maru. Ha ha he sucks. Look at that girl so young and innocent I think I might kill her!!...Wait that is Kagome, I cant kill her she is my one true live and the only one I really care about. Maybe this was a bad idea.' "Kagome what do you think now!!!!!!!" 'Wait.no.I.am.not.EVIL' "Kagome take Sango, Shippou, Miroku, Kouga, Kirara, and even Kikyou if she will come into you time!!!!!"  
  
Kagome: "Why Inuyasha?? Can't handle being a full demon!!" MAN I AM SOOOO SCARED, I guess I will do what he said considering he doesn't look like he can handle this full demon thing. "FINE INUYASHA I WILL GO, BUT DON'T THINK FOR ONE SECOND THAT I AM SCARED OF YOU, BECAUSE I AM NOT, I AM SCARED FOR SANGO, MIIROKU, SHIPPOU, KIRARA, KOUGA, AND EVEN KIKYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha: "Ok it doesn't matter to me if you are not afraid of me, just get veryine out of here fast!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: "Fine!!!" 'I guess he really is loosing control. What have I done it really is all my fault.'  
  
So Kagome left as fast as she could make her legs go.  
  
Kagome: 'Good almost everybody is here' "OK EVERYBODY WE ALL MEED TO GO INTO MY TIME AND LEAVE HERE FOR A WHILE, Inuyasha kind of imbeaded the shikon jewel into his bowels and now he is a full demon and loosing control of his good side. So we need to go into my time and wait there for a while."  
  
Sango: "I could take him on I am a demon slayer and I have been killing demons all my life, one little old demon is not going to scare me away and anyway we have you here and Miroku and Kouga so we should be just fine."  
  
All of a sudden Inuyasha in his giant dog form that is now way bigger than Sesshou-maru started coming there way. You could see about half of him storming over the forest.  
  
Sango: " OK we can go into your time, but only for a little while."  
  
So Kagome, Miroku, Sango. Kouga, Kirara, and Shippou started running toward the well when they saw Kikyou praying in a small temple.  
  
Kagome: "KIKYOU come here quick!!!! You need to come with us into my era and stay there for a while because Inuyasha became a full demon and is now coming this way. And did I mention that is bigger than Sesshou- maru!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kikyou: "I would normally go with you into your era if it were any other demon, but this is Inuyasha we are talking about, the love of my life, and apparently yours too, but I must stay here with my people and lead them to a safe place to live beause if Inuyasha is a bad as you say he is them they better move fast if they want to be safe. What kind of priestess/leader would I be if I didn't try to protect my people?"  
  
Kagome: "Well ok if that is you decision, it is a dumb, yet noble one. Alright everyone we need to get to the well and get you guys to safety."  
  
After about 10 minutes they got to the well.  
  
Kagome: "Now all of you cannot get through the well without the shikon jewel, and I cant either, but what Inuyasha doesn't know is that when the shikon jewel separated a very small sliver was left in my body, so one at a time you will jump into the well with me and get to the other side and wait while I go back for the next person." 


	4. A new world

Alright here is the fourth chapter. Sorry it took me so long but I am writing another fic about Buffy the Vampire slayer, and it is really good. If you like Buffy the Vampire Slayer Read that too, my other pen name is angel1990. So here is chapter 4.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome: "Alright Shippou you first since you are the smallest" And with that she grabbed Shippou and jumped through the Well and landed in her time with nobody around.  
  
Kagome: "SOTA, SOTA Where are you Sota?? SOTA!!"  
  
Sota: "Yes Kagome, what can I do for you? Oooh what is that? Is that a demon, he is so cute! Can I play with him?"  
  
Kagome: "Yes he is a demon. Yeas you can play with him, and Sota please watch him and make sure he doesn't go anywhere."  
  
Sota: "Yes Kagome" Now turning to Shippou "What do you want to do now??"  
  
Shippou: "Please don't hurt me! I may look small but I am pretty tough!"  
  
Sota: "Ahhhh!! Kagome don't let him hurt me!!!" Sota said right as she was about to hop into the well.  
  
Kagome: "Shippou you be nice, he is only my little brother, and Sota no worries about Shippou he may say he is tough bet he is pretty harmless. Now I will be right back, this time I will have someone my age with me so she can watch over you and Shippou! Shippou you watch over my baby brother ok??"  
  
Shippou: "Okay Kagome, but bring back Sango or Miroku k?"  
  
Kagome: "I was going to get Sango, Is that okay with you??  
  
Shippou: "It would be perfect! Bye Kagome!"  
  
Sota: "Bye Kagome! Hurry back!"  
  
Kagome then hopped through the well, to be awaited by her friends.  
  
Kagome: "Okay Sango your next, Kirara you go onto her shoulder and hold on tight."  
  
Sango: "Are you sure this is safe?"  
  
Kagome: "I have been doing this for about a year now don't you think something bad would happen if it was going to happen bye now??" Sango: "I guess, Guys I will see you at the other end." And with that they jumped into eh well and they were off. The sensation of traveling through time was so amazing for Sango she could barley breathe she was so excited.  
  
Kagome: "Well we are here!" Kagome voice suddenly brought her back to earth.  
  
Sango: "That seemed like hours!"  
  
Kagome: "I know the first couple of times I felt like I took days but it has only been two minutes." Kagome said with looking at her watch.  
  
She brought Sango out of the well, and her eyes filled with wonder.  
  
Sango: "So this is your world!"  
  
Kagome: "Yeah, pretty amazing. Well here is Shippou and my baby brother Sota, Sota this is Sango, Sango this is Sota."  
  
Sango: "Very nice to meet you Sota."  
  
Sota: "Very nice to meet you." Sota said shyly.  
  
Kagome: "Well you guys get yourselves acquainted while I get the others."  
  
When she got to the other side she saw Miroku and Kouga fighting over who got to go with Kagome first. Kagome ended the argument by taking them both at the same time, although they were very heavy. So now everybody was on the other side.  
  
Kagome: "Ok everybody we are going into my house. A lot of things may seem intimidating but don't worry nothing will hurt you. Just ignore everything and follow me."  
  
Sango: "It is just a house I mean how intimidating can it be?" Sango was sadly mistaken. At the site of the television on she fainted. Kagome told her mom what had happened, leaving out the stuff about her having a boyfriend and how she loved Inuyasha, and the little detail that this was all her fault. Sango woke up in Kagome's bedroom where she, Miroku, Kouga, and Shippou have been doing there best to make it look as much as they can like the feudal era. As Sango opened her eyes, she felta little better but still a little dazed.  
  
Sango: "I thought I saw a box with tiny men in it playing some king of sport, apparently it was but a nightmare, and Kagome dotn we need to get to your era?" Sango was very very dazed.  
  
Kagome: "We are already in my era and you saw what is called a television. Some people took many moving pictures and put it in a box." Sango still looked confused.  
  
Kagome: "It is like if you took may small paintings and looked through them very quickly and they were all of the same thing minus a leg a little more forward or an arm a little behind it would appear to look like the paintings were moving. That is what they did with the Television only they are photographs, and before you ask what a photograph is I will explain it to you later. 


End file.
